


in every group of friends, there's the dumb one

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: The Zombie Apocalypse Shenanigans.... or Ren teaches everyone how to shoot a gun, Yoshirou cuts everyone's hair, Kousuke makes dinner and Fumiki, well Fumiki's just Fumiki.Oh and Takaya is madly in love with a certain strawberry blond, but that's a secret.
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren, Hamada Yoshirou/Izumi Kousuke/Mizutani Fumiki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ren and Takaya thinking nobody knows they're dating and Yoshirou and Kousuke thinking nobody knows Fumiki is secretly apart of their "secret" relationship for 5 chapters.

Takaya woke up to the sound of Fumiki screaming, and he automatically wanted to go back to sleep. It was warm, Ren curled up at his side, though the soft dirt beneath them had made his clothes damp and maybe had him shivering half-way through the night, but it was better than the rubble they had slept on two nights ago. One night had been spent sleeping on broken concrete, extra pieces of clothes and their bags padding the uncomfortable surface, while the other night was spent fearfully looking for a place to settle down for a while.

Ren sat up in his normal bleary sleep deprived way, Takaya’s skin instantly cooling. Fumiki had yet to cease screaming, and slowly the screaming morphed into semi-coherent words. Something along the lines of _‘we’re surrounded.’_

Takaya sat up at that hoisting himself to his feet with the help of Ren’s hand, which Takaya noticed was rough, hardened over by his many days of military training. It was hard to believe their most scared, jumpy and nervous member was a military school student—which before meeting Ren Takaya thought was life of luxury at a prestigious school, turns out he was only half correct, the other half was the hours full of rigorous training that they maybe shouldn’t be teaching high schoolers.

Ren had already hurried away from him, digging around in their pile of supplies for something he could use to help Fumiki. By the time Takaya had wiped away the sleep in his eyes, Yoshirou and Kousuke had woken up from their cuddle pile—and from what Takaya could tell, there was place missing that must of belonged to Fumiki—who was now curled up in the crumbling doorway of the abandoned building they had found.

Fumiki was shaking, his face a bright red as he struggled to keep the door in place, it bounced with the force from the other side sending Fumiki into a mess of hiccups as the poor boy started to cry. It was strange to see Fumiki cry, but not new. It just felt off sometimes, especially when Ren was lost in the concentration of refilling the chamber of his gun.

“I don’t understand how they can smell us when they don’t even have noses.” Yoshirou was struggling to pull his pants back on, the color drained from his face.

“And I don’t understand how you sleep with your pants off.” Kousuke was rushing over to join Fumiki, who’s screaming had become wails of wet sniffles. Kousuke slammed his back against the door, a loud sickening crack filling the small room as one of the creature’s fingers broke off, its lone bone fell to the ground, and Fumiki’s wails grew louder.

“I-It’s still m-moving!” Fumiki’s knees finally buckled and he fell forward with a scream Kousuke’s free hand the only thing keeping him from slamming his forehead against the door in front of him.

“Guys!” Kousuke called out, his free hand pulling on Fumiki’s bicep looking from the group surrounding their supplies to the crack in the door that was slowly starting to form, another hand poking through.

Takaya watched Ren with curious eyes, the shorter male still struggling to slip a couple bullets into the chamber, “You okay, ba—”

“I-it’s stuck.” Ren fiddled with the trigger, pressing down and when nothing happened, he cocked his head and shook the gun near his ear. Takaya heard the clattering of metal from where he stood next to Ren, but that sound seemed to upset the strawberry blond even more his forehead creasing as he fiddled with the trigger.

“Hey, be careful before you shoot your eye out.” Yoshirou looked up from where he was rummaging through what looked like Fumiki’s bag, for what, Takaya did not know. It wasn’t like Fumiki was trusted enough to carry his own gun yet, last time the boy had in fact almost shot his eye out.

“This isn’t the Christmas Story.”

“I’m just saying.”

“If you’re done joking around, we’re about to die.” Kousuke had hoisted Fumiki back onto his feet, though the boy was still sickly pale his eyes red and his nose running as he tried his best to help Kousuke keep the door closed. “Ren’s not the only one who can shoot a gun.”

“Actually Ren’s the only one who knows how to shoot a gun _correctly_. I still have a brui—”

“Guys!”

“I g-guess…it should be okay?” Ren pressed the chamber back into the gun, giving it one last shake, Takaya didn’t hear anything this time.

“What if it blows up?”

Ren ignored Takaya’s comment, instead he moved a couple steps closer to the door keeping the barrel pointed at the hand wiggling around in the cracks. Kousuke shied away from the edge, pushing Fumiki along with him.

The sound the gun made had Takaya’s ear’s ringing, the force from the shot had Ren balancing on his toes gun held out in front of him with shaky hands. The hand that had been poking out was shattered, pieces of bone flying everywhere.

The shot had Kousuke pushing away from the door, curling his hands around his ears, while Fumiki, well Takaya wasn’t even sure the boy was still mentally with them.

The force of another shove on the other side, had the door pushing open, this time enough for a head to poke in. Kousuke screamed this time, slamming his back against the door at a failed attempt to shut it again.

Takaya scurried for the extra gun sitting on Yoshirou’s bag, “Fuck it doesn’t matter how many times I’ve seen them, they’re still creepy as shit.” Takaya took the shot this time, the force pushing him back—the sound ten times worse when the weapon was in his hand. The bullet missed Takaya’s target by just an inch, instead shattering the second hand that was trying to pry the door open even more.

The skull stared at them with its empty eyes, cocking its head to the side as it tried to force the door open with his wrists. Ren had collected himself by now, taking another shot, this time shattering the skull. The sound of the body hitting the floor on the other side was sickening, one more shove of Kousuke’s back had the door slamming shut, the other’s that lurked on the other side rushing away to find a better way to get their meal.

“Get something to I don’t know, Shirou grab that uhm rock?” Kousuke slid down the door on his back, falling next to Fumiki who had at some point curled into a ball his hands cupped around his ears. Kousuke lifted a shaky hand to ruffle the crying boy’s head, pulling him into a sweaty hug.

Yoshirou pulled what Kousuke had called a rock but should have been called a boulder over to the door where Kousuke helped him move it in front of the entrance, leaning up against the crack as a makeshift lock.

“Do you think that’s enough to keep them out?” Yoshirou kneeled in front of Fumiki to press a hidden kiss against the top of his head.

Takaya pretended he didn’t see, “They’re smarter than they look, I don’t think they’ll try this entrance again.”

It was quiet for a couple second, everyone staring—besides Fumiki—at the door, there was a weird feeling of tension in the air. A mix of fear and relief. Takaya watched Ren drop his gun to his side from the corner of his eye,

And then the boy spoke, his face growing a bright red, “B-but…they. There’s no-no brain so how. They c-can’t be…that s-smart?”

Fumiki was the first one to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet for a while, the early morning rush of adrenaline slowly dying out as everyone settled back down on the floor. The dirt felt colder against Takaya’s warm skin, his heart in his throat as he turned to look at the shattered mess near the door.

Ren settled down next to him, gun still in his hand. Takaya watched him with wide eyes. Ren struggled to pull the chamber open, and when he did a couple bullets tumbled out onto his lap, and then he lifted it to his ear and shook it again.

He seemed upset about something, pushing the trigger as he pointed the barrel at the ground. At first nothing happened, it was quiet and with a quick glance Yoshirou, Kousuke and Fumiki had already fallen back into their pile—Fumiki smooshed in the middle—everyone fast asleep, or at least trying to sleep. But then Ren tried again, this time pointing the barrel at the ceiling.

The gun went off with a bang, and Takaya sat up in horror to stare at the hole in the ceiling. It was small, and the bullet had lodged itself into the mix of wood and concrete. Ren seemed to be surprised too, squeaking out in horror as he dropped the gun to the ground.

And then it was quiet again, nobody batting an eye at the gun. It wasn’t that it was a normal occurrence, but Ren was known for accidentally shooting off a couple bullets in the middle of the night, everyone had learned how to sleep through it.

Ren turned towards Takaya with nervous glance, and Takaya rolled his eyes before settling back down rolling over onto his side. He didn’t think he’d be able to fall asleep, but it didn’t hurt to try.

Ren on the other hand looked sick, his face paling as he watched Takaya with his shimmering brown eyes. Takaya knew the exact moments the tears would overflow, and with a sigh he reached out to pull the boy down next to him.

“What’s wrong?” Takaya whispered, placing his chin on the top of Ren’s head basking in the warmth. The summer heat would be gone soon, autumn just around the corner the weather humid but cooling down, slowly but surely. Soon it’d be time for heavy clothing—maybe they could raid an abandoned mall.

Ren nervously wrapped his arms around Takaya’s waist, leaning his chin against Takaya’s shoulder. “T-the gun.”

“What about the gun?”

“T-the things…stuck. I—” Ren curled his fingers into Takaya’s shirt, and Takaya squeezed him back pressing a wary kiss to the top of his head staring at the cuddle pile next to them.

“You didn’t break it,” Takaya looked over at the gun left forgotten on the ground, “That’s the one Fumiki dropped, I’m not surprised it’s broken. I don’t even think the safety works on that one anymore.”

Ren was quiet for a second and Takaya could feel the ghost of his lips when he pressed a quick kiss to his neck, “It-it doesn’t.”

Takaya laughed, “You should probably teach us how to take care of guns correctly.”

“Just don’t…drop them.” Ren lifted a hand up to tug on one of Takaya’s arms, lifting it up to use his bicep as a pillow.

“My arms going to fall asleep again.”

“T-too bad.” Ren lifted his head, lighting banging Takaya’s chin as he leaned in to press a kiss to the side of his mouth.

Takaya’s heart jumped in his throat as he returned the kiss, making sure the cuddle pile next to them was still fast asleep before basking in the feeling. Ren pulled away first, pressing an extra quick kiss to his cheek before getting comfortable ready to fall back asleep.

Takaya swallowed the lump in his throat, moving closer to Ren to catch any excess heat. “Y-you—” Takaya sighed, “When did you get so confident?”

“Y-you’re not as…scary as-as I thought.”

Takaya sighed, “I guess I should try harder.”

* * *

Takaya didn’t get to sleep long, Ren struggling out of his grip to sit up. There was worry in his face when Takaya sat up groggily running his hands through his bangs, they were starting to get too long, his hair falling on the tops of his ears.

“Ren?” He ended it with a yawn, one hand keeping him upright, while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Ren turned to him holding a finger to his mouth before pointing at his ears. Takaya listened closely to what was around them when he heard nothing, he laid back down with a groan, already missing the warmth of Ren.

“N-no listen.” Ren pointed to the ceiling and Takaya held his breath in his chest trying to hear whatever had woken Ren up.

It was silent, and Takaya opened his mouth to speak—It was quiet at first, a sluggish sound dragging against the floor above them, and with every growing second it grew louder, whatever was dragging across the floor started to bang on the floor behind them, the sound of something ripping—Takaya suspected the floor above them had to be some sort of office—following. And just when he thought the sound had stopped the sound of floorboards getting ripped up echoed around the dingy basement.

“So I guess we’re gonna be stuck here for awhile huh?”

Takaya and Ren startled, both turning to face Fumiki, who was stuck between Yoshirou and Kousuke who were very much fast asleep. He looked pale, and Takaya felt a pang of worry growing in his chest. Fumiki had seemed off lately, since their earlier encounters with the —Ren called them Biters— a couple weeks ago, or had it been this week. Takaya didn’t know, he didn’t even know what time it was, or what day of the week it was.

Ren nodded silently reaching down to pick up the broken gun, “I—”

Takaya cut him off, “I still stand by what I said. They’re not going to try the door again.”

“B-but…Taka they. I think they-they could fall through-through the f-floor.”

Takaya’s heart dropped, “Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> fumiki is secretly baby. i love him so much, and i maybe got some of his uhh scared personality from his at bat scenes. he's not going to be weak in this fic at all, he's actually badass and if you read my other fic for this au you will know he is. 
> 
> i'd start crying if i had to deal with human eating walking skeletons in the morning too, i think anyone would. 
> 
> anyway, ship izumizuhama for clear skin.


End file.
